


Staying

by HallowHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can be interpreted for either character, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowHolmes/pseuds/HallowHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separate individuals. Same aftermath.</p><p> </p><p>Post Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> _"Staying Alive. So boring, isn't it? It's just... Staying."_

He still ate. He still slept. He still did his job. He did all the things that were expected of him.

The world kept turning, and eventually everything died down, and everyone's lives went back to normal. They all thought that his life had too; at least, as much as was possible. The problem was, nobody looked deep enough. Though it could be said that he didn't really come into contact with other people anymore than he could help it. Still, the ones he did interact with never noticed anything wrong. He was too used to this, too good. They wanted to believe everything was fine, content with pretending. But if someone were to actually take the time, to not just look, but observe, they'd realize that he'd only reverted to a default setting. Because that's all he knew now, and he held onto it with all his strength. A Day. A Decision. A Moment. A Fall. That's all it took, and the most important thing in his life was snatched away. The one thing that helped learn what it was like to live again was gone.

He no longer felt like he was Staying Alive; he no longer felt Alive. He was just Staying.

**Author's Note:**

> This another one of my musings I fixed up and decided to post. I hope you liked it!


End file.
